thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sandfall
Sandfall - The Industrial City for Travellers and Trade Quotes "Remember if the Fall doesn't kill you - the Landing will" - The Fall Motto. Background Sandfall is the most eastern kingdom in Meridhan and is considered to the be the central point of the desert stretch. The capital of Sandfall is known as the Landing and is considered to be second largest in Meridhan. Due to the abundance of metal found within the peaks, it is seen to be the most industrial area. The reason for why Sandfall is famous is primarily due to their aviation technology and because of it is also a central hub for trading routes and travelers. Sandfall is the main source of iron for Meridhan is the home for Meridhan's finest inventors and engineers. History Before Great Desert Dragon In the beginning the kingdom of Sandfall was just a point of interest for people excavate the iron in the mountains. But due to the climate many Meridians did not want to pursue living in Sandfall. Sanafar found a way to cope by living on the side of mountains. where the rocks is cool. The cities in Sandfall then became larger becoming a site for industrial work. The Sanafar factories can be seen embedded on the side of the mountain. After Great Desert Dragon Due to Sallamar's defeat and up-rise of orange crystals , there has been stronger trade links between the two kingdoms including Rellandia. By providing Sallamar with materials to rebuild their kingdom, Sandfall are given proportions of the orange crystals that they mined. Sanafar also trade materials with Rellandia for their wool used in sails. Through the combination of the combustive properties of orange crystals and various materials that have been gathered from all three kingdoms i.e. (iron, wool and crystals) - Sandfall is the first to have airdocks and the first to have airships made. These airships were initially for military purposes to provide counter measurements from any more dragon attacks that may occur. The airship and docks were not seen as a siege weapon to fight the dragons but more seen as a form for transporting troops across Meridhan much faster than using mounts or ships. The Sanafar Cities that have docks within them are now considered to be the more renown. The cities are built high up in cliffs initially to help protect Sanafar from sandstorms, quicksand and invading raiders. They only way people below these cities were to have the person climb the cliffs/mountain. Pulley systems were later established at the edge of the cliffs for easy access to the citiy. Due to recent developments in aviation technology, people can now access the cities through means of the airships. Due to the lack of space on the cliffs, they make now use the mine shafts they created by later having them as settlements. Military Sandfall's is the newest military power which came due to shipment of skilled people from Esterlos' Army across the Meridhan sea. The soldiers were further trained in the art of air deployment and are seen as an elite specialized mobile force. The Fall was then the established name given to the air corp - renown for vast presence in the sky. They can be seen in the image acting as watchmen and surveying the desert. The Fall are known for their light desert clothing and where parachutes, and aviator goggles when airborne. The guardsmen are more heavily geared with armor whilst the mobilized units mostly consisted with leather. Initially the Fall Troops only used swords later added the use of bows and arrows to give them range during the battle field. Recognized for their mechanical prowess, Sandfall's dock cities overwhelm their opponents in battle with Siege Towers situated on the edge of the cliffs. Culture Trade Being the first kingdom to invent and implement airships, they look to extend trading systems with the other kingdoms in Meridhan. They also look to strengthen them especially Sallamar for their abundance in orange crystals. In the future, trading with the Capitel and other kingdoms in the mainland would be seen as a possibility as progress to make the ships faster are evident. Leisure Sandfall is also well recognized for prolonged hand gliding due various updrafts caused by desert winds hitting the cliffs. Due to being the hub of travelers, it attracts a lot of tourism and main landers who want to see their national inventions. Clothing The Sanafar villagers mostly wear long woolen robes for protection against the hot sun and stinging sandstorms. They also are seen to wear turbans wound around the head and neck and sandals to guard their feet on the hot ground. Diet Their diet consists of cheese and milk of goat,ram and camels. Since the water is a scarce and precious resource they often just use milk as an alternative. Many Sanafar trade closely to Rellandia if they want variety in their diet as their animal farms are considered to much bigger due to their land being less arid. Migration Many poorer Sanafar moved to the north to Bulron or to the south to Rellandia due to the expensive lifestyle at Sandfall. Only due to the iron embedded in the mountain, miners are the only profession for the poorer Sanafar that remained after the development of airships. Due to the migration of poorer Sanafar, more Meridians view the kingdom for the rich or seen as the place for people to move somewhere else. Since the implementation of the docks there would be more inventors, engineers, excavators, and coming in from Esterlos and other kingdoms. On the flip side due to the stronger trading links between kingdoms - all the poor Sanafar besides miners will disappear as livestock and other goods will just be shipped in from other kingdoms.